


Question of letting go

by Eosaw



Series: Dsmp oneshots lol [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bargaining and acceptance, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five Stages of Grief, Learning to grief, Mourning, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eosaw/pseuds/Eosaw
Summary: “You know that killing won’t bring me back, right?““Shut up, you’re not even real.” He says, swinging his sword through the ghostlike person.“Even if that’s true, you know I’m right.” He sighs,“ The only way to get through this.. grief is to let go, let go of me Techno. “(( Techno learns how to get through his twin's death the hard way.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Dsmp oneshots lol [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Question of letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just me using Techno to show how letting someone go can after their death be hard.
> 
> (( btw i need to correc this but its kinda late n im sleepy

“You know that killing won’t bring me back, right?“

“Shut up, you’re not even real.” He says, swinging his sword through the ghostlike person.

“Even if that’s true, you know I’m right.” He sighs, “The only way to get through this grief is to let go. You need to let go of me Techno."

He steps back, the grip on his sword tightening. “Are you really- I can’t let you go, not yet.“ The pink-haired man mumbles, the ghost believes that these words were more directed to himself than for him, as if he was trying to convince himself that he was in the right.

“You have to, I’m dead and you have to accept it in order to move forward with your life.. and, just to let you know, I can’t move to the afterlife unless you accept my death properly. They all accepted it, even if It was hard.”

His grip on the netherite sword’s handle almost faltered. He didn’t know what to say, it’s not like he could say anything because he knew he was wrong, that Wil was right. That hiding in denial and doing such stupid things in hope of bringing him back is just immature and pathetic. Techno was unconsciously hiding himself into denial, into the third stage of grief; bargaining. “I don’t want to because I’m sure there’s a way to bring you back. You know, Dream said-”

“You know he’s lying, that’s what he always does.” He cuts off, getting rid of the beanie sitting on his head to pass a hand through his hair. “There’s no way to bring me back, and even if there were a way. I don’t want to be brought back to life.”

“Why?” The blade asks.

“I’ve hurt too many people, destroyed my friend’s houses and- and I’ve seen my own son afflicted by the consequences of my actions. He hates me, Techno.” The brown-haired boy pauses, his hands gripping onto the base of his shirt as he looks down. “But now that I am dead, they are no longer suffering and guess what? There’s even a nicer version of myself to keep them happy! That fuckin’ stupid ghost is a better person, friend and companion than I ever was during the few years I spent with everyone. I don’t want to come back because it’s obvious that my presence will only hurt those I love more than anything.”

“But what about me? I- I still need you, you’re my freakin’ brother and I don’t know what I am without you. It’s always been you and me, Wilbur and Technoblade, the poet and the king.”

“Techno, I-”

“You’re such a selfish person, don’t you see that there are still people who still need you even if they have accepted your death? Tommy doesn’t even think of Ghostbur as a brother or- or a friend. I’ve heard him cry your name so many times at night because he blames himself for not stopping you that day. Niki, she.. Every day I feel like she’s losing herself because of how much she misses you. She even wears what’s left of your burned coat to feel better.. and Phil,” He looks up, locking eyes with Wilbur as he continues. “Phil dreams of you every night, I hear him call your name and reach for something that doesn’t even exist. He wakes up from those nightmares only to go to what’s left of your room, sit on your bed and stare in the void for the next hour.”

“I- I’m sorry, I’m terribly sorry but I can’t change the past.”

“I know, that's the problem."

Techno lies against a tree, soonly followed by Wilbur who sits right next to him. The pig-looking man hides his face in his hands while the other twin hums a song, looking at the sun that was quickly setting down.

The voices are strangely quiet, he notices. It’s the first time in a while that they decide to leave him alone, only to make sure the man would be able to properly think without getting overwhelmed by their voices. And so, he finally allows himself to think about it, to take into consideration Wil’s confession. He tries to understand his feelings.

He imagines being Wilbur, a single father who's trying to create a peaceful country for not only his son but for all of his friends. A man who’s later betrayed by someone he trusted, losing two of his lives while trying to do what he thinks is right. A father who’s pushed to the point of insanity by a masked man who feeds him lies for weeks only to make sure he was far too gone, gone to the point of no return. And then, he’s given explosives. For the first time since the elections, he is convinced that he’s going to solve everything by making L’manberg blow up in smoke and fire, or so he thought.

But he was too destroyed, too far into his.. craziness to stop at the sight of his friends’ faces— Techno had seen their expression that day, fear painted on their faces as they begged for Wilbur to stop and come down—, and when he pushed the button and saw his country explode, turning into ashes and ruins, he thought he had finally done something right.

Only for him to beg his father to stab him, insisting on the fact that his mission was done, that he could finally rest in peace thinking that he did the right thing.

“Do you regret it, Wilbur?”

“I do, I regret joining this server and leaving you and Dad alone. If I knew that I was going to end up dead after ruining my loved ones life by blowing up their home, I would've left the smp long time ago to come back to you."

Techno takes off his mask and takes a deep breath, it’s time. 

“I think i’m ready, Wilbur.” He says before standing up, glancing at the sunset before looking back at his brother, almost smiling. 

His brother wipes off the tears from his face, only to stand in front of him. “You know what to say then.” 

“Wilbur, I-” He pauses, it’s not the perfect moment to cry, he repeats to himself. “I’m ready to let you go, I think you convinced me. I know that bringing you back wouldn’t make you happy and I’m sure that wherever you’ll go now, you’ll finally be able to be in peace.”

And so, Wilbur’s figure slowly starts to fade away. It starts with the tip of his fingers before reaching his neck as his laugh filled the silence. “Goodbye, my dear brother. I’ll make sure that we can both be reincarnated as brothers once again.” 

“As if I want to be your brother again.” He jokes, choking back tears.

Wilbur’s faint voice reaches Techno’s ear for the last time, “Tell everyone that I love them, will you? I love you Techno.” 

“See you soon, Wil.”


End file.
